trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546
One of several "blue" Dolphins serving in the Federation Starfleet and painted in Starfleet colors.The Abraham Dannon serves as the flagship of the Far sector under Rear Admiral Li'ira O'Keefe and Captain Cinilan. She is a replacement for the Ambassador class USS Abraham Dannon NCC-11000 The latest and greatest. The Dolphin is the first class of disodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long.The Dolphins are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta class the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin class is build with two major power systems. It can be built with either the DiSodium HE warp drive (Blue Dolphin) shown, which is preferred by the Horned Fleet, or in a standard disodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. Refit 2408 The Dannon is now an Amni in a Dolphin hull. Upgrades are: *All G5 computers. *Dannon's nacelles are 10% larger than the last model. She can hold high warp speeds longer and with less stress. *All weapons systems are upgraded. The latest models all around. No more cracked phaser crystals. *One of the things the Dannon now has is frozen matter storage. Using the Rrell system of freezing transporter buffer patterns on disks. It takes a lot of energy, but fragile and non replicatible items can be stored on small disks. The amount of space that the colony kits and engineering storage takes is massively reduced. One cargo bay has been replaced with more antimatter pods. Antimatter storage is up 50%. But, she does not have A colony kit. She has dozens in toaster sized boxes, just add energy. If you have the extra elemental mass you can cut down on the energy needed by supplying mass as well. Need a colony kit? Do some transporter mining, unfreeze a colony kit. Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity 1500 -- Class 20 sensors. Range 100 light years, Short range 17 light years. *Crew Comfort 1500 -- First class Hotel *Duration 2200 -- More stuff, go further *Medical facilities 1200 -- More doctors and the ability to expand to hundreds of beds. *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- Still not fast on her feet. *Strategic Speed 6000 -- WFd 8 cruise, WFd 9.6 flank. 18 light years a day cruise *Defense 2000 -- Multiuphasic layered shielding. *Offense 2000 -- 32 torpedo tubes, 700 torpedoes 100 probes, full coverage type 14 phasers, ion cannons , *Versatility 1100 -- Do everything go everywhere. *Internal Security 2000 -- RI monitored internal security. Auxiliaries *'USS Nathan Samuels' - Captain's Yacht Nelson Class scout ship. Located on the dorsal spine behind the bridge. *'USS Soval' - Runabout 1 Crane class Runabout. Located in the dorsal spine between engineering and the Captain's Yacht. *'USS Thoris' - Runabout 2 Crane class Runabout. Located in the dorsal spine between engineering and the Captain's Yacht. *Shuttles: The Dannon has a standard collection of type 7 and 8 shuttlecraft and type 15 and 16 Shuttlepods. *'Mizrt Sunrise' - Zarian Civilian Shuttlecraft *'Szzurauff' - Vargr Assault Shuttlecraft *'Sari-Hi' - old Orion shuttlecraft. The Runabouts are named for minor ambassadors at the Five Powers Treaty Convention in 2133, a meeting which led directly to the founding of the United Federation of Planets . These names have not already been taken for Starships. Although the full name is used, usually these craft are referred to by the surname. The Captain's yacht is generically called "The Samuels" The Zarian shuttle is a civilian executive model. The Vargr shuttlecraft is an old assault shuttle and the old Orion shuttle was scavenged from a wreck. All have been refit with modern equipment for safety reasons. Crew Command *''Rear Admiral Li'ira Mary O'Keefe;'' Green Orion female; Free Range Admiral: Has too much fun with the Gentlebeing thing - is quietly firm about maintaining ship's discipline. *'CO: Captain Cinilan;' Ane RI female; Former Marine - Perky. Humanoid Bio, Ane Bio, Aneilog Bio - war machines. A pixie with a deep need to be needed and a wicked bad ass in the right outfit. *'XO: Commander Tandala McBier;' Human Female; Earth Australian Aborigine; A shaman of her people - Tandala is almost a direct mix of Ane and Ferengi in attitude. Operations *'OPS: Lt Cmd. Korda son of Kalcol;' Klingon Male; General Purpose Mission Specialist. A Dispossessed Real Klingon Scion who's been down to the gutter and back, and has found he likes the "Strange New Worlds" thing. *'Lt. Sarisa Dorvin;' Human Female; A former Imperial Officer. Formerly an up and comer. Her family was killed in a raid that was blamed on the rebellion. Dorvin became an Imperial Officer seeking Justice. While is dedication is not slipped she is realistic about the chance that will ever happen. Therapy is moving her away from revenge. *'Ens Edus Tahlee;' Human Male; Helm A former Imperial Officer. A former Spice addict, cured at Oz. *'Ens Jua Ayedano;' Zarian male; Exchange officer from the Balmoran Defense force. *'Petty Officer, Second Class Lussa;' Green Orion Female; Good at details, paper work and Math. She is one of the chief financial control people of the Dannon; One of the Green Gang. *'Ens Zarra Dannon:' Green Orion female: Notable for being a cell sister of Li'ira. They are related some five or six generations down the line it is hard to tell. Young bright and willing to learn. Yes the Kober nanites are very handy. Zarra has assumed the name of the ship as her own. Unenlightened Gold Orions forbid surnames among Greens. She will have one. *'Technician, Expert Kraznok;' Ferengi Male; Science (Mathematician, System Analyst); Civilian Contractor; Ditched on Starbase 600 for "a lack of nodes". he is theoretically working for passage home, but is having too much fun. *'Technician Shiela Xen Wu,' Human female; a refugee from Earth's 21st century. Approximately 1/2 Black, 1/2 Chinese and 1/2 WTF from Earth. Shiela was a combat air-ambulance pilot during the 2060s, an executive air/space pilot and in the 2070's, and got onto a colony ship in the mid 2080s. Currently a shuttlecraft pilot and technician. Has an Aussie(esque) accent that gets stronger when she's amused, angry or being wry. Engineering *'CEO Lt Commander Zizzik;' Bzzt Khat Male; (Lizard guys with frill). An enthusiastic Engineer. A nerd with scales. He is charmingly unselfconscious about it. Interesting starships increase his blood flow. *'Petty Officer Third Class Larka;' Green Orion female: Engineering; One of the Green Gang. *'Lt Joll Mentel,' Human Male; Engineering. A Life Support tech. A former Imperial Officer. He always seethed with anti-Imperial sentiment, but kept his mouth shut until they reached Oz. Medical *'CMO Lt Commander Chariss Mbongalongo;' Ansisi Human Male; Underwear model, drool worthy. Good Doctor Ansisi model. An intensely private man when not on the job. *'Lt Maylan;' Aneilog female; Healer and MD. A practical soul with a tendency to get in bed with the patient. *'Ens. Xoquon Magre,' Human Male - Nurse. A former Imperial Officer. Has a minor touch of psionic empathy and healer ability. In practice he is an almost mystically good diagnoser and can stabilize people others would lose. Security *'Sec/T Lt Commander Garan Draxil;' Acamerian Male; A former Gatherer Pirate. He works his laid back, doofus "Dude!" attitude to hide his core competence at being a leg breaker. He occasionally shares the Captain’s bed. *'Chief Petty Officer Claw;' Human-Genetic Monster Male; Medical Technician/security. Good natured and very friendly - a combat veteran with excellent reflexes. He lost the actual claw. But the doctors couldn't give him mammalian eyes, and the loss of the tail would have destroyed his balance. Your favorite uncle as a bug eyed monster. *'Gunnery Sergeant Rill;' Green Orion female: Marine; Large, Muscular, scarred, a former gladiator. She went with what she knows. Part of the Green Gang *'Technician, First Class Jimbo;' Gold Orion male (ruddy); Security. Started dumb as a box of rocks, rescued by the Green girls. Aggressive healer therapy has recovered him from the closed head injury. One of the Green Gang. *'Dylan Hardy,' Human male; A refugee from the 20th Century, one of the submarine crew. A tireless and exacting, security officer. A good investigator with poor people skills. *'Ens Bela Quagnaught.' Betazoid female; She is 5'4" and 115 lbs of pure muscle. She works out a lot and is a scary good martial artist. All about speed and leverage. She is also a psychologist (She works in Medical part of the time.) But in her heart of hearts, she's a cop. She wants to identify "Bad guys" and stop them. Sciences *'CSO: Lt Commander Crystara Acnapma;' Efrosian Female; Reverse colored; She also has fun being attractive. Her reverse coloration is considered a deformity at home. No one on the Dannon cares. She is a specialist in Bio-sciences. *'Computer Officer: Commander Gaillan;' Ane RI female; She is the replacement for Noteelan who was killed in action. She spend three years running patrol cutters with the ADF. She is a full transfer to Starfleet. Boy Ane run into walls when her bio goes down the hall. *'Lt Commander Wendy Denalan;' Ane RI female; Serves as a science coordinator when not backing up the Computer officer. A quietly assertive woman that knows her business. She is a humanoid first RI using the Ane form only within the Ane rooms. She usually goes by her Human name of Wendy. She does not have solid blue eyes. *'Lt. Josie Mitchell (Josilan);' Ane RI female; Astrophysics Science Officer Human Bio, mostly. Blond blue-eyed waif that hints at warm beaches and giggly fun, *'Lt. Frista;' Gold Orion (ruddy) Female; Physical Sciences. Brick red, nearly as oppressed as the Greens. A former crib girl sold (illegally) by her pimp to the DiLithum mines of Hell. Smart as a whip, an Academy graduate. One of the Green Gang. *'Ens Kyle Foss,' Human male; XenoBiologist. A former Imperial Officer. He is tireless and well organized. Used to be very Human-centric until cured by Oz, formerly a Boarding control officer, aggressive and sort of blood thirty. He is now seeking to Atone. *'Esn. Rella of Gollahssa;' Klingon Female; Sciences and Engineering. A mathematics and science genius, she left her status conscious homeland behind to be able to stretch her mind discovering strange new worlds, physics and machines. *'Ens Dalen Thaneo;' Human Male; - enolinguist/Xeno-anthropology A former Imperial Officer. Formerly a technical officer, signals intelligence and cryptanalysis, He retrained in the sciences, although he has also kept up minor technical competence with Starfleet Communications gear. Civilians Ane *'Flicilan the Elder;' Ane female: Chief Counselor; Mom; Old Ane lady - feels like Mom - very good at keeping minds flying straight. One of the Wonderland bondgroup. *'Lt. Einstaban; Ane male; Science Officer Theoretical Physicist - The only Ane with a German Accent (The best money can buy.) *'Dayban;' Ane male; Civilian. He runs "Wonderland" And "The Looking Glass" the ships two lounges - the Fern Bar and the Dance club; Flicilan's Main squeeze. One of the Wonderland bondgroup. *'Tallarban;' Ane Male; Civilian catch all; A direct personality he makes things happen. One of the Wonderland bondgroup. *'Raylan;' Ane female; Civilian Diplomat Sensuous Explorer. One of the Wonderland bondgroup. *'Hailban;' Ane Male; Civilian catch all Mister Enthusiasm. One of the Wonderland bondgroup. *'Calilan;' Ane Female; Civilian catch all Ms Enthusiasm. One of the Wonderland bondgroup. The Green Gang *'Kell;' Green Orion Male; Kept boy; Civilian; A poet and a dreamer, not all there. Kept by the Green girls. One of the Green Gang. Other Crew *'Lt Karliaimne, ' Zarian Male: Sion of the Royal House of Mizert, First Lord of the Ethereal Spaces, Earl of Goloro, Right Defender of the Scepter of Kogari. Knight Order of the Golden Sun. "Lt. Karliaimne is good, my friends call me Karl Sir." *'Lt Chuck MacWalden,' Human male; From Slisur. He was raised on a distant farm. People from Jamestown considered him half way native anyway. He went to the technical school for a year and then after several fist fights, joined Starfleet. Has a preference for beat up denim shirts. Wears mutton chops which he considers very stylish. He is a two fisted, six-gun slinging, horse (or Whatever) wrangling xeno-phile. He now slings a pair of nickle plated phasers. MacWalden occasionally engages in aggravated piano abuse. He refuses to accept that being bad at it NOW means he'll be bad at it forever. Can be convinced to dance a jig, but prefers the more formal 19th century-esque styles of dancing popular in Jamestown. Unnamed *80 Aneilog ADF personnel; Aneilogs; Helping to fill out Starfleet and learning the ins and outs. *60 Aneilog Starfleet personnel; Aneilogs; "Star Trekkin' Across the Universe." *11 Vargr Mercenaries; Vargr; The Dannon rescued them from their decrepit and dying explorer merchant ship. They are working for passage until they get back to base. They've been back three times but none of them want to leave. *8 Koo (Serpentoids); Helping integrate the Koo Space forces and Starfleet; *15 Humans; from Slisur Joining the Modern world - Spurs optional; *8 Avayans; AKA Big Birdians; Helping integrate the Avayan Space Exploration service and Starfleet. *6 Former US Navy Submarine Crew; Human (Earth in the 21st century); "They have GIRLS!!" *2 refugees from the 21st century colony ships; Humans (Earth in the 21st Century); "Their ships aren't Death traps!" *4 refugees from the 20th century; Humans (20th century Earth); Get a Job, Sha-na-na. *6 - Orla; Orla (Humans from the Kurr Association); Gaining deep space experience for the Kurr Space Service. *6 - Kamla; Kamla (Bunny Furries from the Kurr Association); Gaining deep space experience for the Kurr Space Service. *5 - Kloosh; Kloosh (Seal Furries from the Kurr Association); Gaining deep space experience for the Kurr Space Service. *2 - Zak; Zak - Big Scary Lizard folk; Tired of being threatened by everything, trying something new. *6 - Tonag; Tonagi - MonkeyChihuahuas; "Please don't kill us, mighty green mistress!". *5 - Poong Officers; Poong; Helping integrate the Poong Space fleet into Starfleet. *7 - Olympian Officers; Olympians; Helping integrate the Olympian Space Team into Starfleet. *3 - Kee Officers; Kee; Samurai Lizards - helping integrate Starfleet into the way of true honor. *8 - Balmoran Starfleet Officers; Zarian (Human); Helping Integrate Balmorian Starfleet into the Main one. *7 - Mongo Officers; Mongo (Zarian Humans); Helping Integrate the crack Legions of Doom into Starfleet. *4 - Tanaki; Tanaki (Rubber head Humanoids); Refugees from the Kogari Region. *3 - Vulcans. *4 - Alpha Centauri; Humans of Alpha Centauri descent. *6 Andorians; 3 Male, 3 female; Andorians; Working on a rare 6 part group marriage. *2 - Denobulans; Denobulans; Rubber Forehead people - interestingly non-human. *30 Starfleet officers from Sol System; Human (Or close enough); Tracking the cultural effect. *31 Starfleet officers from Planets not yet named; Human or close enough. *3 Exchange Officers from Earthforce; Humans; "Anyone up for a short term deep space assignment? He said!" *6 - Exchange officers from other local defense forces; Humans and others; Gaining Deep space and Starfleet Experience for their home services. Questionable background crew, no ranks, and it's late. *'Uritoliid''' Male Kamla - A palaeontologist who hates the Zak. *'Alutgaas' Female Kamla - She is a cooperative, clinging linguistics expert. *'Anedotn', Female Kamla - A just, pompous xenoarcheologist. *'Asnahh,' Female, Kamla - An unhappy, righteous computer technician - she is a Globist *'Darust' Male, Kamla - A young, tactful technician has a big thing for Holodeck D&D. *'Enararuht,' Male, Kamla - A popular life support technician. Name Notes The USS Abraham Dannon ios named for Abraham Tacitus Dannon -- The Sighted Man of Peace. It is the second Starship of that name. Abraham Dannon is revered today as the Federation's most honored statesman, though he was hated and despised as an appeaser in his own time. His work on the structure of the Federation council and the Federation Presidency is nearly forgotten. Dannon is remembered as the architect of the Federation's treaty with the Romulan Star Empire, which brought an end to that long and bloody conflict. His treaty efforts were hampered by the desire of many council members to extract vengeance on the Romulans for the many Federation lives lost during that conflict. Realizing that a series of harsh treaty conditions would prolong the war, Dannon delivered his "Sighted Man of Peace" speech. This now famous speech convinced the Council members to soften their conditions, which included surrender of previously held Romulan systems, to bring about a much needed peace. Though Dannon's efforts were eventually successful, he never lived to see their fruits. A dissident Andorian assassinated him four years after the ratification of the treaty bearing his name. For over 100 years no ship was named Dannon because of his controversial stand on the Romulan War. Old political foes and hawkish officers in Starfleet blocked any attempt to name a ship for him. For a while after they had died off inertia held sway. Finally with the introduction of the Ambassador class there was planned a ship for each of the six founders. Falan declined the honor as she didn't feel it appropriate to name a ship for a living person, and one "so little involved" as she put it. However the other five revered Founders each got a namesake vessel, Abraham Dannon for the first time. Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek